Fertilizer is a substance that can be added to soil to improve the growth of plants. Soil may not provide the essential nutrients that a plant needs for optimum growth and production. After a plant is placed in the soil, the plant can absorb nutrients in the soil as the plant grows. As the plant absorbs nutrients in the soil, the soil can become deficient of nutrients. Fertilizer can be used to replenish the nutrients in the soil.
Some fertilizers can include ingredients such as animal compost, bone and blood meal and bat guano. These ingredients can include fungi, diseases, artificially produced chemicals, hormones, antibiotics, and/or steroids that can be absorbed by the plants or otherwise be detrimental to the plants, and can inhibit plant growth or worse, be fatal to the plants. If the plants produce vegetables or fruits, absorption of these chemicals, hormone antibiotics, and/or steroids can be harmful to individuals that consume the vegetables or fruits. Additionally, the ingredients can lead to a fertilizer with a poor amount of nutrients or N-P-K rating. An alternative source for a nutrient-rich and chemical-free fertilizer may be needed.